The Man Within the Beast
by Lion warrior
Summary: Beastboy has a problem that he, himself, can only figure out. But it affects his whole world and his character, and it just came from one tiny mistake. (no relation to Legend of the Beast)
1. Chapter 1

The Man within the Beast

**Don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

Another day, another time that Beastboy was going to poke his nose into something that he probably shouldn't. It was near noon, partly cloudy outside during the summertime. It was a mildly warm day, making it not too hot for Cyborg to wash the T-car. Robin was doing his training and Starfire was feeding Silkie. Beastboy, on the other hand, was bored out of his mind, so he decided to try and hang out with the others. Of course, remembering last time he tried that, it probably wasn't the best idea. But if he didn't do this, it would have never opened out the chapter that happened next.

Beastboy was walking down the hallway towards Raven's room. Why he always wanted to go into her room, completely confused and annoyed Raven. Anyways, he managed to go inside while she was performing a spell. Just when she was about to pour the liquid into the tube, Beastboy came up to her and said at the top of his lungs, "Hi, Raven!"

BOOM!

After the smoke cleared, Raven looked around. Other than the char on her and Beastboy's face, nothing in her room had broken. She sighed relief. Then remembered Beastboy. She turned around and glared at him with her eyes glowing. "Beastboy, what have I told you about coming into my room?"

"To not to?" Beastboy guessed.

"Good, now. GET OUT!" she yelled as her powers flung him out of the room.

"Sorry," he apologized. Then she shut the door while Beastboy sped away from her room. Raven stood in her room looking around for something. Strange. Usually, the spells she would do, if they went wrong, they would affect something or someone. Since she was the nearest to the liquid, something should have happened. The spell was to suppress a person's feelings. If it went wrong, Raven only guessed that it would bring OUT a person's feelings. But nothing happened. She went into Nevermore to check her emotions. All of them were there, every single annoying one of them. Something wasn't right, but she decided to leave it alone.

Meanwhile with Beastboy, he went to his room where he was resting on his bed. "I really got to stop doing stuff like that. I'm lucky nothing went wrong when she did that potion," he said to himself.

"Oh, but something did," a voice said. Beastboy shot up to see something that frightened him. It was the Beast! Outside of his body.

"Who...Who are you?" Beastboy asked.

"I am you. A little smarter, though, but still you," the Beast said.

"You can talk?! Wait, how are you me? I'm me!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"The potion that Raven used is supposed to suppress emotions and feelings, but it went wrong and released them," the Beast explained.

"So...then why are you here?" Beastboy asked.

"Because, when it went wrong, it must have combined with some other potion to reveal the better side of a person. In short, that accident brought out of you the better half of you," the Beast explained.

"So other people can see you?"

"Yes, but I rather that they wouldn't see me until a certain period of time." Then there was a knock at the door and Cyborg barged in.

"HEY, BB! Want to get whooped in some video games?" he taunted. Beastboy looked around to see that the Beast was gone.

"Just say no," the Beast said inside Beastboy's mind.

"Um...no thanks Cyborg. I need some time to rest," Beastboy said pushing Cyborg out. Cyborg was confused beyond belief as he was finally shoved out the door.

"O...kay, well, you know where to find me if you do," he said. As he walked away, Beastboy's eyes were completely wide out.

"How is it that he couldn't see you?" he asked the Beast, who reappeared.

"I can be seen by the others, but I don't want to be revealed just yet," he replied.

"Why?" Beastboy asked.

"Because you have some improving to do. I know that you hate learning and grasping new concepts, but the fundamentals of understanding the functions of the world around you is prominent in order to reverse the accusations that define your character," Beast lectured. He looked at Beastboy who had a lost type of look. Beast growled and grumbled, "In stupid terms, I want you to be smarter so that people will stop calling you a dumb mule!" Beastboy finally understood the saying.

"What do you mean? I'm cool, handsome, and the girls love me," he said glorifying himself. Beast pinched his animalistic nose and growled again.

"THAT IS THE EXACT TYPE OF ATTITUDE THAT KEEPS THE GIRL YOU ACTUALLY LOVE AWAY!" Beast shouted. Beastboy's ears lowered in shame. It was true. "Look, I know you. I feel the same way you do and emote the same way you emote. You must understand some things come at a bigger price than you may expect."

"Meaning?"

"In order to get what you want, you're going to have to work a lot harder for it," Beast replied placing a hand on Beastboy.

"So what do I call you? How about Beast?" Beastboy said. The man-beast shrugged.

"Okay, let's go with that," Beast said.

"Why is it so important for me to learn all these things?" Beastboy asked. Beast looked away sadly. He finally said.

"I could tell you, but you would learn better about the importance of learning if you experienced it."

"Yeah, but why?" Beastboy asked. Beast shook his head.

"You'll figure it out. We begin our lesson tomorrow at the Tower's library," he instructed. Beastboy was confused.

"We have a library?" he asked. Beast groaned shaking his head as he disappeared. For the rest of the day, Beastboy went around the Tower looking for the location of the library. When he finally found it, he was amazed at how many books there were. Bookshelves so high that it seemed that he was looking at a skyscraper. He was amazed at how many books were in the library. Just then, Raven came in and was surprised that Beastboy was standing there.

"Beastboy," Raven said making Beastboy jump a little, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, somebody told me that we had a library, and I didn't think that we could fit a library in here," Beastboy replied. Raven rolled her eyes.

"We have an underground place that fits a spacecraft/submarine, a training gym, an obstacle course, six bedrooms, a garage, a common room with a 200" screen TV, four interrogation rooms, and a basketball court. Do you really think that we can't fit a library?" she asked rhetorically. Beastboy just shrugged as he walked out to the hall, but Raven stopped him. "Who told you that we had a library?" she asked.

She didn't ask this question because she was curious, rather because she knew that since Beastboy knew about the library, he would probably have another place to bother her since she came here a few times. Beastboy smiled sheepishly. He didn't exactly know how to answer that question so he simply said.

"A part of me just told me that it was here," he finally said before going down the hall to his room, leaving Raven confused.


	2. First Day of Learning

First Day of Learning

* * *

It may be noted that the introduction of Beast was very sudden. The reason being is because it was not his intro that changed Beastboy's life. It was his life and time with Beastboy that did. On the morning of the next day, Beastboy was rudely awaken from his sleep. Not by Cyborg, but by Beast. It was the worst type of awakening. Beast just roared his loudest in Beastboy's ear and he launched up out of his bed like a scared little kitten. "Dude! What was that for?" Beastboy asked.

"That was your wake up call. Ready to learn? It's time for your first lesson. And don't think about getting back into bed, because the bed is filled with special fleas that will bite you for the rest of the day and only stop at midnight," Beast said pointing to the creepy crawlies running around on Beastboy's bed. Beastboy looked at this hairy beast like he was insane. "Come on, we're wasting time." Beast disappeared and Beastboy stumbled along to the library. When he...or they (**which ever way you want to see it) **got to the library, Beastboy closed the door and wearily sat down on the chair in front of a desk.

"It feels like I'm in school again," Beastboy muttered as Beast reappeared.

"Yeah, but this time you're actually learning. Now pay attention," Beast said as he leapt to the far end of the library in one leap only to leap back again with a big textbook. He plopped the book down on Beastboy's desk. It was an American History textbook. Beastboy groaned.

"Why do I have to learn my own history?" He said as he flipped through the book to see if there were any pictures.

"Because first you have to learn where you come from in order to know where you are going," Beast said wisely. "That and you must understand that the American Revolution was not just about tea and hamsters." he said that because he remembered the time Mad Mod had taken over the city on the fourth of July. Beastboy sighed and flipped through the first few pages. Beast was able to help Beastboy understand the lesson but he still wasn't thrilled about this idea. They managed to get through Pilgrimage and basic science. By noon, Beastboy was exhausted, so was Beast. "All right, let's take a lunch break," Beast sighed as he disappeared. Beastboy wearily grumbled to the Common Room where the others were lounging around.

"Hey, BB, made some fried baby back ribs. Want some?" Cyborg asked tauntingly. Beastboy was about to do his usual outburst but Beast stopped him.

"Just say no," he spoke to Beastboy mentally. So Beastboy closed his mouth and simply replied 'no'. Beastboy went to get his usual tofu. Then Raven came in, and Beastboy went into immediate 'joke' mode. He rushed over to Raven about to say something but Beast said to him in his mind.

"You tell her one joke and I promise you that I will come out of this body and pound you to the ground," Beast said. Beastboy slowly closed his mouth. Raven looked up from the book she was reading to stare at him.

"Is there something you want?" she asked in her monotone voice. Beastboy rubbed his neck and sheepishly smiled.

"Hehehe, no, nothing important," Beastboy said dashing off. Raven raised her eyebrow in confusion. Beastboy jumped over to Robin who was on the computer, looking for trouble in the city. He was about to prank him but...

"Do you really want to get punched today?" Beast's voice asked. Beastboy slowly walked away grumbling. Then...

"Oh it is a glorious day friends," Starfire chimed in. Beastboy was about to run for cover from Starfire's death hug but...okay you know where this is going.

"Come on, it would be better for her. Besides, she probably doesn't get that many hugs," Beast said. Beastboy groaned and said.

"Hey, Starfire, how's it going?" All the other titans were shocked. Asking Starfire that question was like unleashing Hoover Dam. Starfire immediately hugged Beastboy near to the point of death AND she started to blabber on.

"On second thought, I think it's time for another lesson," Beast quickly decided.

"Um...Starfire, I need to go for a moment. Bye!" Beastboy said as he changed into a fly and buzzed away. Everyone looked at the door as they said in unison.

"Okay.'

"Has anyone noticed that Beastboy was acting...weirder than before?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes, our friend has definitely gone 'weird'," Starfire agreed.

"What's strange to me is that he skipped breakfast," Raven said.

"What's weird to me is that every time he was about to say something, it seemed like something was stopping him," Robin said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beastboy came to his room where Beast materialized. Beastboy looked at Beast angrily. "You're ruining my life, Beast!" he exclaimed. The furry man-beast just shrugged.

"I expect no different response from a teenager," Beast said.

"Why are you doing this?" Beast walked around for a minute before answering.

"Learning is not something that you just use at school. It's something that you use everywhere. It's essential to use it for your own advantage," He said. They paused for a moment.

"How can you be heard in my own mind?" Beastboy asked.

"We are basically the same person. So we think similar things. It's a side effect of the potion," Beast explained. "Now back to the lesson." They carried on their lesson inside Beastboy's room. Beast told the green boy about two brothers that hated each other. But one of the brothers loved a woman, but that woman loved the other brother. So the brother and the woman plotted together and kill the other brother who first loved the woman. The story was made up but Beastboy was confused.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"It is a parable to show that the true enemy has many faces. You may think that it's one single person, but really it can be another person," Beast paused for a moment, "It's kind of like a ghost really. You may kill the person that it possesses but that ghost can take over another person and that person maybe a closer friend to you." Beast looked at the clock. It was 9:00pm. "It's getting late. Luckily, we didn't have any emergencies. Now go to bed young one." Beastboy was about to plop on the bed but he remembered the bugs.

"Don't worry, I was lying about the bugs," Beast said disappearing. Beastboy just frowned and muttered.

"Darn fur-ball."

* * *

**This is kind of one of those 'morals' story. Hope you enjoy.**


	3. The Principle

The Principle

* * *

Beast's 'waking up' tactics got worse and worse over the week. Once, he dumped a bucket of ICE cold water onto Beastboy to wake him up, and he was awake for the whole day after that. Beastboy started to realize the alarm clock he had would come in handy to save his body from future morning torture. The lessons were even harder. Beast seemed to up his expectations on Beastboy each time they were together. Beastboy prayed for criminals to attack so that he could get out of the 'Beast school' as he called it. His friends started to get a little worried about him, but they just brushed it aside.

Now, for the longest, Beastboy was wondering why Beast was teaching him all the stuff he was supposed to be taught in school. Beast kept saying that it was a principle that could only be taught by experience. He said it was like a ghost you hate but can't actually hit because it uses your enemies and your friends. Beastboy kept wondering what that principle was. Unfortunately, Beastboy did learn the principle.

It was about 3:40 in the afternoon. It had been about a week now since Beast had been teaching Beastboy. Suddenly, the alarm comes. It was Gizmo and Mammoth. The Titans got down there and started to fight them. "Look, it's the comic book bad jokester," Mammoth laughed looking and pointing to Beastboy. For some reason, that hurt Beastboy more than usual.

"Eat this, green slob," Gizmo said as he fired his rockets at Beastboy. He quickly dodged them and fought them again. After the battle, the Titans watched as the two criminals were carried away by the police. Beastboy stared at them with his arms crossed and eyes locked in a frustrated thought pattern. Raven and Robin noticed this.

"Are you okay, Beastboy?" Robin asked. Beastboy shook out of his trance.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about something someone said," he replied as he rushed over to Cyborg and Starfire who were going into the car. Raven and Robin just looked at each other with confusion. As they got back home, Beastboy got something light to eat and was about to go back to the library to continue with Beast's schooling when Cyborg shouted.

"Yo, BB! Want to play some games. I got Super Monkeys 14." This was tempting to Beastboy but he already knew what Beast's answer would be.

"Sorry, but no thanks. I got something to do," Beastboy answered. Cyborg got frustrated.

"Man, what's wrong with you? It's not like you're doing anything important," Cyborg exclaimed. Beastboy stopped in his tracks, but he didn't turn around yet.

"Yeah, in fact, you haven't cracked a bad joke or looked at TV in a whole week. What's wrong?" Robin asked. Beastboy turned around and looked at his friends with an amazed and saddened look. For some reason, Cyborg and Robin sounded a lot like Mammoth and Gizmo. Beast's words started to fill his head. 'the enemy has many faces.' 'like a ghost you hate but can't actually hit because it uses your enemies and your friends'. Beastboy finally realized what Beast was trying to tell him. Beastboy absentmindedly replied.

"Yeah, I'm ok," he said in a real soft voice. As he started to walk off, Raven stopped him.

"You seem more distracted than usual, and that's saying something," she said. Raven noticed the wince that Beastboy did when he heard Raven say that. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just need to be alone for now," Beastboy whispered as he brushed past Raven. As the door closed behind him, it actually pained Raven to see Beastboy like that. Beastboy stumbled back to his room in depressed sadness. When he got in his room, he plopped onto his bed as Beast appeared in front. Beastboy put his head in his hands as Beast sat beside him on the bed. Beastboy finally got the principle that Beast was trying to teach him. The principle of proving wrong the stereotypes and low expectations that others give you. The principle of proving that you are worth something wild. The principle that led mighty leaders to show the world that their people had the right to life, liberty, equality, and the innocent pursuit of happiness. The principle that would kill the ghost that haunted Beastboy. The ghost of him being a good-for-nothing green boy. That was the principle. The principle of true heroes.

"Now do you see the reason for learning?" Beast asked. Beastboy nodded.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked.

"People learn better from experience and it was the best way to explain it. So what are you going to do about it?" Beast asked. Beastboy stood up and headed for the door.

"Come on, fur-ball. We have work to do," Beast smiled as he went out the door with Beastboy back to the library. There they started to learn about the reign of Ivan the Terrible and how a person can be an enemy to oneself.

"It's an interesting thing to read about considering the whole thing. A ruler went completely crazy after his wife died, but while in this deadly craze, he manages to lead Russia on its way to be a giant superpower," Beast commented as they read about world history.

"Considering ancient history, it's not all that surprising but still shocking. Anyways, I have that lesson down pact, next lesson," Beastboy said impatiently.

"Ah, patience young green one," Beast said wisely, kind of like a Chinese old man, "One can not accelerate fate, only delay it." Beastboy shook his head.

"Fine, let's just get back to work," Beastboy replied.

* * *

Five weeks.

Five weeks since Beast had appeared to Beastboy, and four weeks since Beastboy had learn the principle. In a way, he was completely different but still the same. He still went out, fought, ate, and hung out with the others but he did it less. That and Beastboy started to realize that he wasn't that much of a priority to the rest of the team. For instance, one time he didn't hear the alarm for an emergency and the others did perfectly well without him. Even Starfire stopped showing up at his door. Of course, there was one person that persistently came back to see if Beastboy was all right.

"So let me get this straight: if the nations hadn't been so prideful about themselves and not follow each other to the death, then World War I wouldn't have happened?" Beastboy asked his teacher.

"Well, that's a blunt way in putting it but yes. Halfway through the war, the soldiers were trying to survive not fight," Beast replied. Then there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be," Beast said sarcastically, as if he didn't already know. Beast disappeared as Beastboy opened the door for the library.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Raven said shyly.

"Are you okay?" Beastboy asked.

"I should ask you that," Raven replied evasively.

"You're avoiding my question," Beastboy said with a smile.

"So are you with mine," Raven said showing a little smirk.

"True, I'm fine. Nothing bad's going on. Just doing some reading," Beastboy replied. The first time he said this to his teammates, all of them, but Raven, laughed at him. But when they saw that he was actually reading, they were absolutely confused but they left it alone.

"Okay, just wondering," Raven said normally. Beastboy chuckled a little.

"I'm fine, Raven. Just fine," Beastboy replied as Raven started to walk back down the hall. When Beastboy closed the door, he saw Beast smirking. "What?"

"You know, I find it amusing that she keeps coming back for you. Maybe she likes you," Beast said mischievously. Beastboy rolled his eyes.

"She, unlike the others, just care about people. Nothing to be worried about," Beastboy said in a nonchalant tone. But Beast could hear his sadness in the tone.

"Hey, the others care about you," Beast argued. Beastboy stopped where he was and looked at Beast with a smile.

"You really believe that?" he said laughing, "It took them only one week to stop coming to my door, and then there was that alarm thing. They only care if they need me." Beastboy said smiling and laughing. That was another thing that changed with Beastboy. He would laugh at his own despair, his own loneliness and sadness. Beast questioned him whether or not he was trying to lighten the mood, but Beastboy replied that he just found it funny. It depressed Beast, though, he thought that Beastboy was laughing to hide the pain sometimes. "Anyways, let's get on with the lesson. Now to Peter the Great," Beastboy continued.

* * *

**Felt like posting this one today. Enjoy.**


	4. Hidden Jewel

Hidden Jewel

* * *

Beastboy's learning greatly helped him with understanding the world around him. He already past basic science and American and World History in Beast's school in five weeks. Now he was on Physical Science, English and Algebra II. In Algebra II and Physical Science, Beastboy discovered a way for him to interact with the world in a way he didn't think was possible. He finally understood Cyborg when he blabbered on about the tech stuff. English also helped him understand Literature better. That's when Beast introduced Spanish to Beastboy and it worked wonders for him. It took him about ten months but he mastered it. Beastboy's interaction with the world was endless.

However, Beastboy's interaction with the world stopped at a certain point, the ACTUAL interaction. Beastboy had all but contained himself to his room, the fridge, and the library. When he was fighting with the others, he would do it in the least amount of time and then fly back to the tower to study, not even waiting for Cyborg to start the car. He rarely came out and it was only Raven that saw him daily. Beast noticed this. So one day, after about a year of Beast's school. Beast said, "Your brain capacity is expanding but your physic is lacking. It's time for you to train more." Beastboy didn't object and went right along with the idea. He didn't know that Beast had planned this so that the teammates may at least see him more. So Beastboy started to train, however, the team didn't see him that much in the Training Room. So Beast's plan failed.

Nobody noticed the change due to the fact that Beast had told Beastboy to wear a slightly bigger uniform to hide his new toned muscles from showing. But Beast couldn't stop his growth. He had grown to about 6'1" in his year of being taught. Yes, progress as usual.

One day, the alarm went off. It was Dr. Light stealing a bank. The whole gang got there. Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon at the doc, but Light reflected it back at Cyborg and Starfire. Robin and Raven charged at him. Raven lifted Robin into the air and Robin threw his freeze disk. Nothing, it just blew away. Then Beastboy got an idea. "Cyborg, Throw me hard!" he shouted as he turned into an armadillo. Cy chucked Beastboy. Beastboy quickly changed into a bird to increase the speed, and at the last minute, turned into an elephant. The blow was devastating. Dr. Light laid there barely able to move.

"Alright, my dog!" Cyborg complemented. As the news media started to take pictures, Beastboy heard some things the people were whispering.

"He looks like a walking barf bag" "I'd hate to be him, changing into all those nasty things" "Why did they let him on the team?" "He must be sick, he's green all over." Beastboy got angry, turned into a falcon and flew away in a hurry. He sat in the library quickly looking through the books and angrily turning the pages.

"You keep doing that and you'll rip the papers out," Beast said appearing. Beastboy huffed.

"I've been saving this town for a long time, and the people still look at me like I'm a freak," he fumed.

"What about the ears? Chicks dig the ears don't they?" Beast asked. Beastboy glared menacingly at Beast. "Bad memories, sorry," he apologized. Beastboy sighed.

"I just wish people would just stop looking at me like a freak of nature or look at me like I'm...I'm,"

"Creepy?" a voice spoke from the other side of the library door. Beastboy jumped and Beast disappeared.

"Come in, Raven," Beastboy said. The door slid open and Raven walked in and sat down next to Beastboy. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Raven said in a monotone voice. "So you're tired of the people looking at you like you're creepy?" Beastboy winced at that word. "What's wrong?"

"No, it's just when you say that word, it brings back memories. Bad ones," he said. He was referring to the time Malchoir came. "I regret ever saying that word. To you I mean."

"It's alright. Of course, sometimes I wonder why you really said it," Raven said in more of a question than a statement. Beastboy sighed.

"I guess the real reason was that...you didn't seem to open up to m- us. I guess that's why," he said looking away. Raven put her hands on her lap and started rubbing her right arm with her left hand.

"So why were you so mad after the battle?" she asked.

"I was...tired of just hearing the same things I've heard ever since I was green. You guys know that you're the only 'friends' I've ever had in my whole life?" Beastboy stated. This shocked Raven a little.

"Really, but you have a great personality," Raven said with a little smirk. Beastboy laughed.

"Yeah, and so do dead fish. People don't want a little green boy that's an idiot. They'd rather throw stones at him," he said laughing again. This made Raven sad a little, the fact that he was laughing at his own misfortune.

"You're not what they say you are. You're much better than them and that's why they are doing that," Raven said seriously. Beastboy calmed down a bit and smiled at her.

"Thanks Raven, but that won't change people," he said with a smile. It was sad to see him like this. There was a long silence then a question came into Raven's mind.

"How did you know that it was me? Besides the voice." she asked.

"Simple. You're the only one who comes and checks up on me," Beastboy replied casually. This made Raven truly shocked.

"No one else comes to see you? But the others told me that they already came to your room and you didn't answer," she replied.

"That's mostly because I spend most of my time here, studying," Beastboy explained. Raven put a hand on Beastboy's leg.

"Don't worry. I'll come and see you more from now on, so you don't get lonely," Raven said with a small smile.

"Ah so you can't survive without my annoying self, can you?" Beastboy said smirking. Raven rolled her eyes. "But thanks, it really helps me," he said as he placed his hand on hers. They looked at each other's eyes until they looked away blushing. Beastboy cleared his throat. "Well, I have to get back to studying. Thanks for stopping by."

"You're welcome and Beastboy, who were you talking to?" Raven asked. Beastboy smiled.

"No one, well, technically I was talking to myself," he said confusing Raven as she walked out the door. Beast reappeared while Beastboy was still smiling. Beast grinned. "What?" Beastboy asked.

"Someone's in love!" Beast shouted.

"SHHH! Quiet! okay yes, I am. But I doubt that she would like to be with me," Beastboy said sadly as he continued with his work.

About another day went by and Beast confronted Beastboy about his interaction...and self-esteem. "You doubt yourself too much, my friend," Beast said as he threw his arm around Beastboy's shoulders. "What happened to that cocky confident Beastboy that everyone admired?"

"He dead," Beastboy said sounding more like a southerner. Beast sighed sadly.

"You've changed so much. It's like you're different. I know that the other part of you was not liked, but it was appreciated," he replied. Beastboy smiled darkly.

"I've been in here for about a year now and it only took ten days for them to stop knocking on my door. Do you really think that they would appreciate me?" He asked rhetorically as he opened up the textbook. Beast growled and shut the textbook back.

"Okay, how about this? We do some Social Science for a change. Get to interact with the people," Beast said in a rather fast and frustrated way. "Start with the Titans. See how they act. Then study the ordinary people just for comparison. You can do it in secret." Beastboy sighed.

"Beast, I know that this is a way of you trying to get me closer to the others, but I have to-"

"Balance is the key to everything in life," Beast interrupted. "You have the knowledge about the world around you, you just don't have the experience. Now it is time. Now GO!" Beast then disappeared. Beastboy sighed as he grumbled out of the library to see what the others were doing.


	5. Things ChangeA lot

Things Change...A Lot

* * *

Beast boy walked out to the Common room. On his way there, he realized that the hallways seemed shorter. This was due to his new height. Then he entered the Common Room. There everyone turned to see who it was and looked rather surprised to see Beastboy. Beastboy was a little shocked too. "Hey, Beastboy. What's up?" Beastboy turned to the voice that called his name. It sounded like Starfire, but Starfire usually says something like 'greetings' or 'glorious morning'. This Starfire sounded too...Earthly. Sure enough, when he turned to the voice over to the kitchen, there stood the tall tanned red-haired alien smiling at Beastboy. Beastboy smiled a little confused and said.

"Hi, Starfire. How's your day?"

"Oh, same as usual. Nothing but baddies every corner and hanging out with the other Titan girls," she replied. Beastboy didn't know what shocked him more. The fact that she didn't run up and hug him to death or that she sounded like a regular teenage girl! "So whatcha been reading in that room of big books?" Starfire asked. This was too much for Beastboy. What's up? Baddies? Whatcha and room of big books? The weirdest part of all was that she was leaning on Beastboy's arm nonchalantly. It was at this moment that Beastboy realized that he was a head taller than Starfire. Of course, because of his male attributes, Beastboy couldn't help but notice that Starfire's clothes hugged her features more than usual. She must have grown, too. "So do you want to play some video games?" that just blew Beastboy's mind. Starfire was asking him to play video games. That was usually Cyborg's line. Speaking of which.

"Um...no thanks. I'm actually looking for Cyborg," Beastboy replied fibbing a little.

"Yo, BB! Finally came out of your cage, huh? Feel like getting smoked in a bit of video games?" Cyborg replied. Beastboy chuckled a bit. Still the same. That was good. But Cyborg stared at Beastboy harder, jumped over the couch, and sized him up. "Wow, you've gotten taller. And your voice doesn't sound like a girl anymore." Beastboy glared and Starfire laughed. That meant that she got the joke! Beastboy's head was spinning a little. Cyborg was right. Beastboy noticed that he didn't have to strain his neck so much to see Cyborg's face. Now he could see his neck at leveled height. Beastboy wondered how Robin looked.

"No thanks, Cy. Say, where's Robin?" Beastboy asked. Just then Robin came in with a leash attached to a strange animal. It was a huge butterfly and black bordered wings with the inside of the edges was purple with black dots, and a purple underbelly. It was as huge as Silkie. But wait? "Is that Silkie?" Beastboy asked. They all nodded.

"Yeah, you missed his metamorphosis," Cyborg replied. Beastboy looked at him a little confused. "That means that he-"

"I know what metamorphosis means," Beastboy interrupted. "But the last time Silkie did that he turned into a big moth."

"Well, I figured out a way to make him transform into that by rearranging his DNA," Cyborg explained. Beastboy looked over to Robin. He still wore his red, green suit with his mask and spiky hair, but he was the same height as Beastboy. So he grew too.

This was insane. They, including Beast boy, were all treating this as if Beast boy had been away for a year. But in a way, that's what it really was. But how did things change this quickly? Only one person could understand his dilemma. And that person just so happened to walk in with a book. When she looked up from her book to see the others gathered together, she was surprised to see Beast boy. Before she could say anything, Beast boy pointed to her saying, "You. Me. Library. Now." He nearly dragged Raven out the door and to the library. The other Titans left smiled.

"When do you think they'll start dating?" Starfire asked curiously. Robin and Cyborg just laughed.

Meanwhile, when Raven and Beast boy got to the library, Raven was a little worried. "What's wrong?" she asked. Beastboy turned around to look at her but was stopped by her beauty. He had been soooo caught up in his work that he failed to recognize the changes in Raven. First of all, her flawless skin and face was MORE flawless than he remembered. Her hair came down past her shoulders, and her chest seemed to stand 3in. out. More than enough to cover her vision of her delicate feet. Another thing he noticed, Raven wasn't wearing her usual clothing. She wore a plain black t-shirt which showed her small and visibly toned belly. She also wore grey sweat pants. Beast boy was unable to close his mouth. Raven waved her hand in front of him. "Beast boy. Are you Okay?" she asked. Beast boy shook out of his trance.

"Oh, yes, um...Can you please tell me what happened out there? I go out to the Common Room for one moment and I start seeing a whole different world." Beast boy exclaimed. Raven was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, Starfire. How is she able to talk like a...regular teenage girl?"

"Oh, well Cyborg offered to teach her how to act more like a human. He succeeded." Raven replied.

"I can tell. But video games? And she can pick up on casual jokes? That just took the cake," Beast boy said with an amazed smile. He noticed that Raven was looking at him with her arms cross and her face in seriousness. "What?"

"You're acting as if you've moved away and came back for a visit. Have you really been locked up in here for that long?" She asked.

"No, I just haven't noticed all this is all. But you're right that I'm really out of touch. Oh well, might as well get back to my studies," Beastboy said sitting back down on his desk. He audibly growled but it was Beast that made him.

"Did you just growl?" Raven asked.

"Uh...yeah. Just clearing my throat," Beast boy recovered. Then his textbooks started to float because of a black aura surrounding them. "Raven, give me back my books."

"No," Raven said smiling much like a child who was about to surprise someone. "You're coming with me to get out of the dark. It's time for you to go for a walk in the park." Beast boy hesitated. He remembered what the people were calling him, but then again, it was a time to actually experience the world. Plus, he would be with Raven. Beast boy quickly shook his head. That thought was probably from Beast. So, Beast boy reluctantly said.

"Okay, I'll go. But only for a while." Raven showed a small smile. That was weird. Usually, she was more composed and solemn. Now, while she still acted mature, she seemed to emote more. Beast boy shrugged. Probably one of the many things that was changing around him.

* * *

**Pretty mellow story from here on. Or is it? Mwahahhaahhaha**!


	6. Out of Touch

Out of Touch

* * *

Beastboy and Raven strolled quietly through the park. It was a very nice day, but to Beast boy, it seemed like a wonderful day. The blue sky seemed to radiate its color. The green grass looked like waves as the wind gently glided through it. The birds sang their happy songs, and not a single person was there at the park. It looked like near heaven to Beast boy. His eyes seemed to be stuck in its widen state. Then he nearly tripped over a crack in the pavement causing Raven to smirk. "A bit clumsy are we?" she said smartly. Beast boy smiled at her.

"Sorry, I'm just so amazed at how beautiful nature is," Beastboy replied in a hushed amazement. Raven's smirk disappeared and her emotionless face reappeared. Finally, something Beastboy recognized.

"You really have been in that library too long," she commented.

"I think I have. I don't understand why all of this is changing. It's like my whole world turned towards black and white print. Now I look at the world, and there are so many different colors. Like a man who looks at a blank canvass for too long then looks at the magnificent piece of art before him. It's awe-inspiring," Beast boy said in a poetic tone.

"Wow, I never thought that you would be into poetic English. You REALLY have been in that library for too long," Raven said as they continued to walk through the park.

"Why did you want to go with me to the park?" Beast boy asked curiously after a long silence.

"Because I offered it," Raven answered.

"Well, usually you would give me some at advice then just leave me be," Beastboy replied honestly. Raven's expression saddened. "I didn't mean to be rude. I just-"

"No, it's okay," Raven assured him, "It's just that it's depressing how long you've been in that library."

"Why?" Beastboy asked completely confused.

"Because you're acting and talking to me like you haven't seen me in a year. Like you've gone off on some distant mission and haven't seen us. It's just really depressing how long you've been in that little box. You're detached from the world around you. And from us," she said sadly. Beastboy understood what she was saying, but he was surprised. This didn't sound like Raven. Raven usually wouldn't have expressed her thoughts like that. Usually it would be in a smart comeback or something. Raven, however, picked up on this. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he fibbed. Raven shook her head.

"You forget that I'm an empath," she reminded him. Beastboy sighed.

"It's just that everything has changed. You're right about what you said, but you have to realize that I didn't think that this much around me was going to change. I'm just glad that I haven't gone asleep for 20 years and Cyborg's taken over the planet and has everyone in mini-cyborgs," he joked. Raven laughed a little. This stopped Beastboy in his tracks as his mouth dropped open.

"What?" she asked still laughing. He slowly showed an opened mouth smile.

"You laughed. At one of my jokes," he said fully surprised.

"Yeah, so?" she wondered still chuckling.

"Well, I didn't think that I was going to hear that laugh again until I saw your Happy emotion again," Beastboy confessed. Raven smiled and shook her head.

"Well, I figured out a spell that would keep my emotions and powers in check permanently. So there is no need to meditate," Raven explained. Then a mischievous smile came on Beastboy's face as they sat on the grass.

"So, you're free to emote any way possible without breaking something, correct?" Beastboy asked.

"One: I'm impressed that you know how to use that word," Raven said smirking. There's the Raven he knew, "Two: yes, yes I can. And three: I don't like that look you're giving meeeee!" Before she could finish. Beastboy tackled her on her back and started to tickle her. She laughed madly as Beastboy continued to tickle her. "Beastboy! Stop it! That tickles!" she cried out in laughter.

"That's the point, dear," Beastboy replied with a smile. Soon, Beastboy stopped his tickle torture and smiled down at Raven on the ground. He looked around him. Nothing was broken or damaged. "So you really can emote."

"Yes, I can," Raven said hitting Beastboy playfully in the arm. Beastboy smiled, but Raven looked worriedly up into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Beastboy asked. "Do you miss the tickling?" Raven chuckled again.

"No, but I do miss you. We all do. It's not the same without you. Cyborg has no one to play with, Starfire has no one to hug, and Robin doesn't have a friend to hang with," Raven said sadly.

"Well, considering that Starfire and Robin are together I think they'll be just fine," Beastboy joked a little. Raven just smiled slightly. Thanks to Beastboy's schooling in Social Science, he realized that Raven was holding back something. "Raven, there's something else that you're not telling me. What is it?" he said peering into her beautiful purple eyes.

"I miss you," she whispered. "I miss your goofy smile and your bothering me everyday."

"So you turn around and visit me everyday," Beastboy smirked. Raven chuckled.

"Yes, of course your bad jokes seem to have gone away. You use to be so persevering to get me out of my room. Now I do the same to you to just see you." Raven frowned a little. Beastboy brushed her hair off her face which caused her to blush. Beastboy looked at her seriously.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I've just been so occupied lately that I've almost completely left you guys behind. I guess I've changed the most," Beastboy said. Raven got curious.

"Why is it that you just decided to confine yourself to the library and start reading all of a sudden?" She asked. This made Beastboy a little nervous.

"well.. Ah," Beastboy found it hard to explain the principle. "It's hard to explain."

"Try," Raven challenged. Beastboy rubbed the back of his head.

"It's kind of like trying to prove a stereotype wrong," Beastboy said. Raven's face turned blank. Beastboy sighed. "like I said, it's hard to explain."

"Well, you tried." Raven sighed. Then she realized how close their bodies were. She blushed brightly as Beastboy did, too. Beastboy got up off of Raven chuckling softly.

"So, what now? You want to go back to the tower?" Beastboy asked. Raven shook her head.

"Why don't we go get some pizza?" she offered. Beastboy agreed.


	7. An Old New Friend

A New Old Friend

* * *

Beastboy and Raven got to the Pizza Parlor by walking; the park was a couple yards away. Beastboy ordered the extra cheese and Raven just ate what he ate. As they sat there at the team's usual eating area, Beastboy started to ask questions. "Hey, Raven," he started. Raven looked up and a string of cheese was hanging from her lip. Beastboy smiled as he reached over to cut it and continued, "are there any other things about the others that I don't know about?" Raven thought for a moment.

"Well, other than the fact that you don't see us that often when we are fighting criminals, nothing. Let me ask you a question. Why don't you fight with us as you usually do?" she shot back. Beastboy started to laugh at his misfortune again.

"You guys didn't even know that I wasn't there. You don't need me or you would have persisted on me to go. Or at least call me," Beastboy said smiling. Raven wasn't, though.

"Yes, we do," Raven argued. Beastboy arched one eyebrow looking at her, "Well, I can't speak for the whole entire team, but I do. I noticed that you didn't come." This made Beastboy curious.

"Why?" Beastboy asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you notice?"

"What do you mean?"

"Usually you would try and stay as far away from me as possible," Beastboy explained in a matter-of-fact type of tone. Raven smirked at him.

"That's because you were annoying."

"So, what's changed?" he answered smiling. Raven smiled as she lowered her voice.

"A lot."

"A what."

"A lot has changed. You're not that goofy, corny bad jokester that everyone thought you were. Now you're completely different."

"Not that much different. I fight with myself more than anything else. Just to be better."

"At what?"

"NOT fulfilling the stereotype," Beastboy said kind of silently. There was a long pause before Raven spoke again.

"Does it have to do with why you practically lock yourself in your room and the library?"

"It's more of a...Uh...predetermined reason why I do that, but the reason why I'm so passionate about it is..." he trailed off wondering if it even mattered.

"Is what?" Raven asked. Beastboy sighed sadly.

"To not be called what people think I am. A obsessed comic book video game bad-jokester," Beastboy said quietly.

"People everywhere in the city have problems with us. You shouldn't take it to heart," Raven tried to comfort. Beastboy sighed once more.

"I didn't until I realized that even my family and friends see me like that."

"We-" Beastboy quickly looked accusingly at Raven before she could defend herself. Raven started to remember all the time he was called names. All the times SHE called him names. "When did you realize that?" she said not bothering to protect herself.

"Something from inside me just told me to pay attention," Beastboy could see the pain in Raven's emotionless face. He placed a hand on hers and smiled. "It's alright. I have nothing against you or the others. I admit that I was, and probably still am, a handful. But really I thank you guys. Without you guys, I probably would still be what I was. Come on, let's get back to the tower." she nodded with a frown on her face. It was night when they started to leave. As they landed on the roof of the tower, all of a sudden, Raven started to cry. Beastboy immediately wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled out.

"It's alright. It's alright," Beastboy lifted her chin to make her look at him. "Hey, no hard feelings. Everything is still alright. Now you need to get some sleep." They walked together to Raven's room where Raven smiled one last time for the day.

"Good night," she said.

"Good night," Beastboy replied. The door slid shut as Beastboy sighed. He turned to go down the hallway when he saw Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg staring at him each with a knowing grin. "Say or suggest one thing, and I'll tell her about it." That stopped any attempt by the other Titans but they still smiled as he walked down the hall to his room. But the torture didn't stop there. The moment he closed the door, Beast appeared with a knowing smile. "What are you so happy about?" Beastboy asked.

"You're in love," Beast stated simply. Beastboy sighed sadly.

"In love, yes, but out of her favor. What's the possibility that she will like me? Rather, what is the possibility of her loving me? It's out of the question. It's a race that is best not attended nor entered. For I am not the winner. What if someone is more worthy than I? Shall I stop the process of their love? Let it never be so. So I stand and wait to see the events before me unfold," He explained to Beast. Beast shook his head.

"That's it. You're not going to be reading old literature anymore," Beast said. Beastboy groaned into the pillow on his bed.

"Why has the world around me changed so much? I was just trying to be something worth wild and everyone changes up on me. Why am I just noticing this? Why is the world so different now?" Beastboy asked.

"Besides the fact that you're speaking kind of poetically, the world changes. You just have to notice it. Come on, it's been a long day. You should get some rest," Beast advised.


	8. Control

Control

* * *

The next day, Beastboy and Beast were studying in the library again when there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who-"

"Oh, shut it, Beast," Beastboy interrupted Beast. Beast disappeared and Beastboy opened the door. "Hey, Rav-"

"Hey, Beastboy," Raven said as she brushed past Beastboy to go into the library. Beastboy looked confused. Usually, Raven would stay outside the library.

"Um...what are you doing here?" Beastboy asked as Raven sat down looking at the book that Beastboy was reading.

"Well, I decided to study along side with you," she replied. Beastboy instantly got nervous. If she were here, then Beastboy couldn't study with Beast.

"Sometimes it's good to have a different teacher," said Beast to Beastboy in his head. Beastboy grumbled lowly.

"I can leave if you want," Raven said after hearing his grumble.

"No, no, no, no, I was just thinking of something else, not relevant. You can stay, however, if I talk to myself, don't think something weird about it," warned Beastboy. Raven giggled a little as she took a seat next to Beastboy. Beastboy stood over the textbook like a general over a map of his enemy's territory. Fortunately, Beast's lesson continued in Beastboy's mind.

_Okay, this time we're studying Shakespearean literature starting with Romeo and Juliet," _Beast instructed. Beastboy frowned.

"_I know what you're doing Beast. How about we do the same thing only we use Julius Caesar?" _Beastboy argued flipping the pages of the textbook.

"Ay, that indeed would be a fair thing," Beast said audibly. Beastboy covered his mouth as Raven looked at him. Beast had used Beastboy's mouth to voice his speech, but Beast's voice was several decibels lower than Beastboy's voice. Even with Beastboy's now lower voice.

"I didn't think that you could speak so deeply," Raven commented. Beastboy nervously chuckled.

"Uh...yeah. I was just...practicing using other voices. Um... excuse me I have to go to the bathroom," Beastboy said as he dashed out of the room. He ran to the bathroom, locked the door, and Beast appeared. "What was that?" Beastboy asked.

"I was experimenting with your body. Seems that I can control your voice's vocal power," said Beast. He moved Beastboy's arms and legs around. "It also looks like I can control your body, too." Then Beast got a wicked idea.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Beastboy asked cautiously.

"I think it's time for Raven to see another side of you," Beast said disappearing.

"Beast, don't you da-" Before Beastboy could finish, Beast was in control of his body. Beast promptly went back to the library.

"Everything okay?" Raven asked.

"Oh yes, everything is just fine," Beast answered. Raven looked up at Beast in Beastboy's body confused.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Raven said starting to get up.

"Oh, that's just *cough* a lousy cold. So Raven, I have to ask you one thing," Beast started as he came towards Raven.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Do you see me as an nuisance or a friend?" Beast asked earnestly. This made Raven confused.

"Of course, Beastboy. You're my best friend." Beast stopped right there.

"'Best Friend' Well that's new," Beast confessed.

"It shouldn't be. Again, I'm sorry that I mistreated you all those years," Raven said looking at the ground. Beast raised her chin up to look at her face to face.

"It's okay. Although, that doesn't answer my next question," Beast said taking hold of Raven's hands.

"What's that?" Raven said blushing a little from Beast's actions.

"Do you check up on me to keep me company or because of something more," Beast asked smirking. Raven blushed brightly and took her hands away from Beast. She nervously started to move backwards.

"Heh...what..what do you mean?" Raven asked nervously.

"Well, there's no reason for you to come here everyday and you usually read in your room. So there has to be something more," Beast asked as he came towards Raven again. Raven backed up into a bookshelf.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Raven said in a whisper. Beast smiled.

"Come on, Raven," Beast said in his deep voice that made Raven shiver, "I may not be an empath, but I know you better than anyone else. So tell me." Their heads inched closer until the alarm came on.

"Oh, it's...um time to go. See you there," Raven said pulling her hood up covering her blush...and smile.

"See you," Beast said running towards the scene. It was at that time Beastboy regained control.

* * *

After the battle.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Beastboy shouted at Beast in his room. Beast laughed wholeheartedly. "YOU WERE PRACTICALLY FLIRTING WITH HER. NOW SHE PROBABLY THINKS I'M BAD OR WORSE!"

"Come down, pupil. I was just having some fun. Besides, she seemed to like it," Beast replied. Instead of another outburst, Beastboy looked at Beast with what seemed to be hope.

"You think so?" Beastboy asked.

"If you doubt me, then go apologize to her," Beast suggested. Beastboy groaned.

"I shouldn't have to apologize for something YOU did," Beastboy said as he walked out the door to Raven's room. He knocked on the door, hoping that Raven would be understanding.

"_S__he will,"_ was Beast's reply. Suddenly, the door slid open.

"Oh...um hi, Beastboy," she said nervously. She must have still be in shock from the incident. "What can I do for you?" she asked as she brushed some of her hair away.

"Um...it's about what happened in the library. I'm sorry for acting so weird. Must be from the reading I'm doing," he fibbed nervously.

"It's okay. It was...surprising. And I actually," Beastboy couldn't hear the last part because she whispered it so quietly.

"What was that?" Beastboy asked.

"I said I actually kind of...liked it," Raven said as the heat rose to her cheeks. Beastboy was blushing, too.

"_Maybe I should do it again," _ Beast suggested.

"_No, no," _ Beastboy replied. "Well, um...thanks for understanding. Bye," Beastboy said audibly.

"Um...Beastboy. Could we maybe study in the room together again?" Raven asked shyly.

"Sssure, if you want," Beastboy replied. Raven smiled as she slid the door closed. Beastboy turned down the corner where the others were smiling cheekily.

"So, what happened in the library?" Cyborg asked.

"Leave. It. Alone." Beastboy said passing them by.

"Oh, and Beastboy," Robin spoke, "Who were you shouting at in your room?"

"Myself. My evil little self," Beastboy muttered as he went to his room.

* * *

**I'll be kind today. After I'm done with this story, I give anyone the permission to make an M rated thing out of this. **


	9. Revealed

Revealed

* * *

This was a hard day for Beastboy. Two days after the library incident, Beastboy had gotten closer to Raven. Of course, Raven would always shy away from the moment. But this time Beastboy had a different idea. Maybe if Beastboy were to show Raven Beast, then she would understand. "That wouldn't work," Beast argued, "Because then she will think that I love her not you." This was true. So Beastboy decided to take matters into his own hand.

There the two teens were in the Library. Beastboy was studying Lit. while Raven was reading a novel. Beastboy stood up and walked over to Raven. Raven's heart skipped a beat when Beastboy walked closer to her. "Yes, Beastboy? What do you want?" Raven asked. Beastboy sat down right next to her.

"Raven, you know that we've been through a lot together. I mean you've always helped me through the worst stuff possible," Beastboy started.

"The others help you, too," Raven said trying to give the others some credit.

"They give me emotional support and good advise, but you've always been point blank honest with me. You've given me something to actually get through stuff. I thank you for that," Beastboy said smiling.

"You've done the same for me," Raven replied.

"I have?"

"Yes. I know it doesn't seem like it, but you help get joy out of the morning and the new day. I know before I had control over my powers, I was scared to emote so much that I didn't even know how to emote when I gained control over them. But I remembered you and how you used to use your feelings to express yourself. I learned a lot from you. And I kind of...learned something else."

"What's that?"

"Well, I-" the alarm came on.

"What is it now?" Beastboy groaned as they ran down the hall to the Common Room.

"Slade," Robin growled.

* * *

The team flew to the sight where Slade was. It was an old factory for manufacturing cars. Beastboy noted this. "I think I've figured out a reason why we haven't caught Slade yet," He said.

"Why? Because he's a lousy good for nothing-"

"No," Beastboy interrupted Cyborg, "because the places he picks. You ever notice how every time we've fought him, he's always been in confined places, like factories, construction sites, places with lots of moving parts, or densely wooded forests. It's probably because he does better in places where there are lot of cracks. Kind of like a rat does with holes in the wall to escape cats," Beastboy explained.

"Very good, Beastboy," said a wickedly familiar voice. The titans looked up to see Slade standing on a catwalk. "I wouldn't think that you would figure out something so simple. Of course, it doesn't help you now." He snapped his fingers and lights came on revealing hundreds of Slade Bots surrounding the Titans. "This is the last battle."

"So how do we catch the rat?" Robin asked.

"Simple. Get rid of the holes," Beastboy said turning into an elephant and smashing into the wall. The building started to crumble. Most of the debris hit the bots. "We have to bring the whole thing down."

"Teen Titans, GO!" Robin shouted. Cyborg started blasting his way through the horde of bots to one of the support beams, Starfire aimed all around her, and Raven threw the bots into the walls. Beastboy growled as he saw Slade getting away.

"Time to end this and reveal the Beast," Beastboy said. He changed into Beast's form. The others were shocked and frightened.

"Come on," Beast said. "Slade's getting away." He crashed through the wall of Slade-bots with Robin behind him. Soon they were face-to-face with Slade.

"It's over Slade," Robin stated. Beast changed back into Beastboy.

"You're cornered," Beastboy said.

"You think it's over. It's never over until I say so," said Slade. Then another wall of Bots sprang up. This time, Beast appeared and thrashed the bots outside of Beastboy's body! Robin and Beastboy saw Slade running for the exit.

"Go! Get him!" Beast shouted. Robin and Beastboy ran to Slade

"Robin, get ready to throw one of your exploding disk and aim it at the wall," Beastboy instructed. Robin got ready until Beastboy gave the word. "Wait...Now!" Robin threw the disk straight for the exit. It went past Slade and hit the door with a devastating blow. The entire wall crashed down on Slade, crushing him to his death. The whole building started to crumble. "We've got to get out of here," Beastboy shouted. Beast disappeared and the Titans ran for safety. They watched in silence as the building came crashing down.

"Well, that was a waste. We didn't even catch Slade," Cyborg whined.

"We didn't, but he won't be doing any other villainous acts," Robin said.

"What do you mean?" asked Starfire.

"He's dead. We watched the wall crashed on top of him. His body was unmoving. His terror is over," Beastboy explained.

"Oh, well. That's good. Now to more important business. HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU TURN INTO THE BEAST AND WERE ABLE TO CONTROL IT?!" Cyborg shouted amazed.

"Yeah, and how was he outside of your body?" Robin asked. Beastboy sighed.

"I guess it's time, Beast," Beastboy said. Then suddenly, Beast appeared before the team. The team was shocked beyond belief.

"Hello. Nice to meet you, my name's Beast," He said. Raven recognized his voice.

"You sound just like Beastboy when he had that cold," She said surprised.

"Do we have a story for you?" Beastboy smiled.


	10. Love and The End

Love and The End

* * *

"Now, on to Chemistry," Beast said. Beastboy groaned. They were in the library again. The newly expanded library. After Beast was revealed, he requested that the library be expanded.

"Beast, can't I relax? I just help defeat our all-time worst villain, tell the truth about you to the team, and helped finish building the library. Don't I deserve a rest?" Beastboy asked.

"No," Beast said meanly. Beastboy glared at Beast. Beast laughed. "I'm joking. Personally, I was hoping that you were going to say that." Then there was a knock on the door. "I didn't think that she would be coming here anymore. I'll leave you two in peace...for now," Beast said deviously. Beastboy opened the door to see Raven in her black shirt that revealed her toned abdominal, but she wore jean black short shorts showing her flawless legs. Beastboy nervously chuckled.

"Oh, how are you, Raven?" He asked.

"I'm good. Can I talk to you? In private?" Raven asked. "Without big furry." Beastboy chuckled.

"He's given us some peace. Come in," he offered. When Raven came in and stood before him, Beastboy asked,"So what's up?"

"Well, first of all, I'm sorry for putting you with Big furry. It was my mistake."

"It's okay. I was the one who caused you to mess up remember?"

"Oh, right. Well, I was just wondering. You see, that incident in the library, did you have control over it or was it Beast?" Raven asked. Beastboy ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Well, yes and no. No, because it was Beast saying stuff, but yes because it was me wanting to know," Beastboy clarified. Raven moved towards Beastboy.

"So are you saying that you were trying to seduce me?" Raven said mischievously.

"No, no, of course not. I just um..." Raven had now backed him into a wall. Raven was slightly chuckling. Beastboy looked at Raven quizzically

"What?" Raven asked smiling. She gasped in surprise when Beastboy spun her around and quickly but gently pushed her back against the wall. Now, she was backed into the wall. Beastboy looked deeply into her eyes.

"Raven," Beastboy said leaning closer to her, "I want to know once and for all. Do you like me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you then love me?" Beastboy said as his head came closer to her.

"Well...I...I..."Raven trailed off as Beastboy inched closer. Their lips finally came together. Raven roped her arms around Beastboy's neck. Suddenly, Beastboy brought Raven as close as possible with his arms around her waist. Raven yelped into this kiss. She was losing it. This kiss was amazing, wonderful, and seemed so...life giving. So Raven was sad when Beastboy parted.

"Do you love me?" Beastboy asked in a whisper. Raven brought them into another kiss. Beastboy was a little surprised but smiled in the kiss. Raven moaned happily into the kiss as Beastboy's hands went all over her back. After they parted, Raven said.

"What do you think?" she asked rhetorically. Beastboy smiled.

"I guess yes?" Beastboy questioned. Raven rolled her eyes. Beastboy hugged her and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Raven replied.

* * *

I stopped writing on the book. I stood up and stretched my sore muscles. "Time to go to get some food," I said. I went down the hall to the old Common Room, taking the book with me. There was Nightwing, Cyborg, and Starfire. Nightwing and Cyborg were playing video games and Starfire was cooking. She had gotten MUCH better at cooking. I looked around trying to look for a patch of blue in this scene. Then my sight was blinded by two soft hands.

"Guess who?" asked a familiar voice. I took the hands off my eyes and quickly spun around to grab the girl by the waist.

"Nice to see you, Raven," I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Mmm, nice to see you, too," Raven said kissing him on the lips, "So did Fur-ball do anything to you today?"

"I wish that you wouldn't call me that," Beast said appearing beside me. "And no I didn't do anything. He was actually finishing up a writing."

"Oh, whatcha' writing?" Starfire asked turning from the oven for a moment.

"It's about Beast and I," I said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed over to me.

"You finally finished it? Let's see it Grass Stain," Cyborg said excitedly. I groaned.

"I told you not to call me that. My name is Changeling," I said. Then I looked over to Raven, "Or Garfield. But only Raven can call me that." Raven giggled.

"So you finally finish the book. What's the title?" Nightwing asked. I stopped to think for a moment.

"I'm not sure. How about _The Adventures of Beast, the Man-beast which is in the Young Beastboy of the Teen Titans?" _I suggested.

"Too wordy," Beast disagreed.

"How about _The Adventures of Beast? _I suggested.

"Too cliche. Plus, the story isn't really about me," Beast rejected.

"_The Insane Asylum School?" _I joked.

"Okay now you're just making fun of Beast," Cyborg protested. Raven rubbed her chin in thought.

"How about _The Man within the Beast?" _Raven suggested. I thought about it.

"That's a great title. Okay guys, you can read it, but be careful with it. That's my only copy," I shouted as they snatched it from my hands. They eagerly read it like it was the most interesting movie in the world. Raven and I went out the Common Room down the hall. "They seem very excited about reading my life," I said.

"I would too if I never knew about the wonderful handsome man behind the door of the library," Raven said sweetly leaning on my shoulder. I smirked.

"That won't get you very far tonight," I whispered confident that I wouldn't break. She smirked at me.

"Oh really," she said equally confident. We finally came to her room. "How about you show me why they called you Beastboy?" she said seductively as she motioned for me to come in. I came in and I didn't go out until the next morning.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Again I say, I give anyone the permission to make a M rated story out of this. Or TKK+ I just can't make the ****sequel. So this story is up for grabs. **


End file.
